


The Candleglow Inn

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Nott Safe for Work, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, the plot is that molly wants to fuck and so do caleb and nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Mollymauk helps Nott and Caleb deal with some tension in their relationship in the way only Mollymauk Tealeaf can
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Candleglow Inn

"She's pretty cute," Molly commented out of nowhere. Caleb glanced up over his book to see the purple tiefling gazing at the other table where the rest of the group was sitting. 

"Who?" Caleb asked for clarification. Molly blushed, but his eyes didn't leave their fixed point.

"Nott," He sighed. Caleb felt his heart squeeze as he looked at Nott. Molly was correct; Nott was quite cute. They had been travelling together for a long time and his feelings for her had only grown. He tried his best to push it out of his mind when they lay side by side huddling for warmth, but it was nothing that could be ignored. It was rare to see her in her current state, happy and glowing, and travelling with this group had only increased the occurrence of this.

Caleb coughed before replying, "Ja, Ja she is." 

Molly perked up at this, and for the first time glanced over at Caleb, a familiar devilish smirk crossing his lips.

"You think she likes you back?" He asked, instantly latching onto Caleb's poorly masked answer with a raised eyebrow. Caleb glanced back at Nott, biting the inside of his lip.

"I- I do not know. There have been a few moments, but we have never kissed or anything of the sort," He explained, embarrassed. 

"If you'd like to know what I think," Molly started, tracing the rim of his cup with a perfectly manicured finger, "I think she likes you, and I think she likes me. And I think we both like her. Not to mention, you're not that bad looking yourself. I also think we have rooms upstairs that, and I’ve checked, are pretty soundproof."

Molly was teasing in the flirty way he did, but there was genuineness behind the implication as he smirked at the beat red human. Caleb was shocked by the idea. He had never imagined a situation like this with the two in the group he liked most, but the knot in his stomach proved to him that he couldn't deny his own enthusiasm for the idea.

"I-" Caleb was cut off by someone clearing their throat. The two looked over to see Nott standing there, a confused look on her face.

"Why have you two been staring at me all night? Jester keeps making jokes about it," She asked accusingly, her arms crossed. “Do I have something on my face?”

Caleb's hasty explanation was stuck in his throat, but luckily, Molly took over. "Nott, I've just had a wonderful idea," Mollymauk said before leaning over and whispering in her ear, cupping his hand to stop anyone from reading his lips. Caleb couldn't hear what Molly said, but by the look on Nott's face and the way it lit up, it was effective. 

"I-I... what?" She sputtered, totally taken aback. She looked over at Caleb desperately. 

"I think it's a good idea, unless you don't wish to, then we will not," Caleb clarified honestly, his heart pounding in his chest and his dick hardening at the prospect of having both Nott and Molly at the same time. 

"Uhh... o-okay? Sure?" She seemed to be working a few things out internally, but she noticed the looks both boys were giving her because of her response. "I-I mean yes. Yes! Absolutely." 

"Wonderful. I suppose your room will be fine. I'll see you both later," Molly declared with a have, hopping out of his seat and striding over to the bar. Both Nott and Caleb watched on in pure bewilderment as Molly casually struck up conversation with Yasha, who had detached from the main conversation.

"I-I'm so confused," Nott gasped, flabbergasted, still staring at the boisterous tiefling. 

"I am as well," Caleb chuckled. "I did not think my feelings were that apparent."

"Me neither, but I'm a pretty bad liar so it's not a huge surprise," She replied flippantly, taking a swig from her flask. 

The night proceeded as normal, Jester talking more at Nott than to Nott and Caleb half reading his book, every so often glancing over his book at the two others. His eyes lingered frequently on Nott, his feelings about her the most complicated. He had never expected his feelings towards her to be outed in such a way, and he had a feeling they would need to talk later, but for now he could just look forward to tonight.

Soon night came, and Nott and Caleb went about their normal bedtime routine in companionable silence, Caleb warding the room and Nott stashing away her collected trinkets from the day. She dressed in a large nightshirt borrowed from Caleb, and Caleb put on his usual tank top and sweatpants. 

Their routine was interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door. Nott looked up from where she was lounging on the bed before hopping up running over to open it.

The moment the door was opened, Nott was swept up into the arms of Mollymauk. She let out a yelp, clinging onto his shoulders as not to fall from his grasp, Molly kicking the door closed behind with an unnecessary amount of flair.

"This is going to be fun," Molly whispered enthusiastically before pressing a kiss to Nott's lips. She let out a small noise before leaning into the kiss. Caleb watched from the bed, absolutely infatuated. Molly sat Nott down on the foot of the bed and turned to Caleb. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, before nodding to the two of them to do the same. As eager as Caleb was to watch them disrobe, he followed the order and removed his clothing, exposing his hardened cock which lay on his stomach. 

Caleb reached forward and gently pulled Nott into his lap, pressing a kiss onto her jaw. She leaned her head back and blinked back at him with her intelligent, luminous eyes. He smiled back, so happy to be with someone he had cared about so deeply for so long. He pressed a kiss to her neck, and moved his hands to her torso, caressing her stomach before brushing over her breasts. His hands were larger than her breasts, which were surprisingly big for her diminutive size. She had joked about it before, and he had taken it as a joke at face value.

Nott arched her back as his hands ran over his nipples. Her breath caught and she almost whined. He lifted two fingers to her nipple, rolling it gently in his fingertips. He pressed another kiss to her neck, leaving a sizable hickey. 

"You two are a sight to behold," Molly chuckled, removing the last of his garments which were much more intricate than anything Nott and Caleb had been wearing. "Hold her there, I'd like to try something."

Molly maneuvered to a half lying position and pressed a kiss on Nott's ankle. She giggled and Caleb pressed a kiss on her ear as he massaged her breasts. She eagerly pressed into his grasp. He wasn't even paying attention to what was happening below him until Nott let out a loud gasp and her back arched, the back of her head cushioned on Caleb's shoulder.

"Oh fuck," She whined, squirming. Caleb glanced down to see Molly in between her legs, his tongue working adamantly at Nott's clit. Caleb rolled one of her sensitive nipples between his fingers, Nott writhing in his grasp and Caleb holding her in place as she squirmed. 

Caleb pressed a kiss to the base of her ear and simply took in the sight of Molly eating her out, his devilish tongue working with precision. Nott squeaked and moaned in his arms, one hand on the back of Molly's head, and the other holding Caleb's. She barely lasted, as she came, her body trembling as she keened softly. Molly moved back as Caleb pulled Nott fully into his arms, pressing soft kisses to her neck and jaw. She bumped her forehead against his chin, before turning to Molly.

"You're amazing at that," She commented, breathlessly. He smirked and licked his lips, and Caleb's cock twitched in response.

“I know,” Mollymauk responded, waving off her praise. “Question; how careful are you with your teeth?”

“Oh… I’m-” Nott was cut off when Molly caressed her cheek. She took a deep breath to steady herself once more. “-I’m pretty careful. Why?”

“I have a good idea. Caleb, why don’t you get her prepped?” Mollymauk suggested to Caleb, who had been totally fine just watching this encounter, but suddenly remembered he was an active participant.

Working as a unit, Mollymauk kissed Nott while Caleb took care to finger her soaked cunt. It would have been monotonous, but being privy to the experience of watching Nott moan against Mollymauk’s lips when he curled his fingers as he fingered her made it all worth it.

After sharing a look with the other man, Molly maneuvered their bodies so he was laying flat, Nott on her hands and knees between the two men. Caleb looked on as she carefully took the top of Mollymauk’s cock in her mouth, the purple disappearing into dark green lips. Both men moaned simultaneously, Mollymauk in pleasure and Caleb in infatuation.

Caleb almost forgot he was involved in this interaction until Nott grinded her ass against his cock and he remembered that his fingers had stopped moving. Listening to the sounds of Nott valiantly deepthroating Mollymauk’s cock and Mollymauk murmuring praise, Caleb lined his cock up against her cunt.

Very gently, knowing the size difference would be an issue if he didn’t take care, Caleb pressed into her heat. The feeling of her cunt holding him was indescribable. It had been so long since he had sex with anyone and he didn’t remember anything this good. 

He only thrust into about halfway, giving her a chance to warm up to having something that large in her, but when he came back she slammed her ass against him in a silent cue for him to go harder, as her mouth was currently occupied. 

Still harboring concern for her well being, he pushed in all the way, the results being instantaneous. Nott groaned against Mollymauk’s cock and Caleb saw Mollymauk’s grip on her hair tighten. Caleb moaned simultaneously, his cock fully enveloped, the sensations of pleasure overwhelming and rolling in hot waves.

“Caleb, darling,” Mollymauk spoke up. “Whatever you’re doing back there, please _gods_ keep doing it.”

This and Nott’s muffled, pleasured moans were all the encouragement Caleb needed to finally let go, picking up pace as his hips connected with her ass on every thrust. The room the three of them shared was filled with the combined noises of pleasure from each participant, Caleb praying what Mollymauk said about the soundproof walls was true.

Through the haze of pleasure Caleb’s mind was enveloped in, he heard Molly cum, and when he glanced over Molly was stroking Nott’s hair as she took deep, raspy breaths, Mollymauk praising her further.

In a moment of newfound boldness, Caleb lifted Nott off his cock from her kneeling position. She squeaked as he got a grip of her waist, turning her so she was facing him and was positioned nearly in his lap.

Resuming his work, he thrust into her once more. Nott squeaked adorably, wrapping her arms around his neck. Caleb rested a hand on her ass and squeezed gently, directing her slightly. He could feel her whining against his skin and reveled in the feeling of teeth fently poking in his tender skin.

“Ngh- C-Caleb,” She moaned, her voice raspy from Mollymauk and shaky from Caleb. Caleb pulled his face away enough to make eye contact, still keeping pace.

“Mein liebling, you are wonderful,” He told her, absolute certainty and honesty behind his words. Nott seemed a bit beyond words at the moment,as she buried her face back into the crook of Caleb’s neck, tightening her grip around his neck. 

He could feel her body quivering against his, and when she spasmed around him, moaning breathily, Caleb followed soon after, his cum filling her cunt. As the two of them, sweaty and entined as they were, came down from their orgasms, they heard Mollymauk speak from where he lounged casually on the end of the bed.

“I almost feel like a therapist,” He mused, a self satisfactory smile pulling on the corners of his lips. “You know, working out all this tension.”

Caleb, too blissed out to form coherent thoughts didn’t have a response for the tieflings. Nott on the other hand, still attached to his chest, responded.

“Thanks for that,” She responded shakily, although he could hear the smile she wore.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime,” Mollymauk yawned, pulling himself up to the pillows where Caleb held Nott. Mollymauk bunched up a pillow, making it more comfortable for his horns, before reaching over and gently pulling Nott into his arms, Nott easily allowing herself to be the little spoon.

Caleb didn’t realize he had been staring at them until Mollymauk spoke up, shooting Caleb a cursory glance.

“Are you going to stare all night or are you going to join us?” Mollymauk asked, his voice quiet.

Without responding, Caleb laid down next to them, facing Mollymauk and draping an arm across Nott. While he would have liked to have some time to reflect on the events of the night, he quickly fell asleep.

Molly was right. They would have to do that again some time.


End file.
